Santana à Poudlard
by juju2904
Summary: Santana Lopez a tout pour être heureuse: elle sort avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, elle est populaire, et est une excellente sorcière. Mais sa vie change lorsqu'elle rencontre Brittany Pierce. CROSSOVER Glee/ Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Santana sortit du cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, fière d'elle-même. Elle avait réussie à battre Mme Sylvester, la professeur cruelle et redoutée par tous, dans un duel un contre un. Elle savait que Sylvester allait la détestée encore plus, mais de toute façon, elle déteste tout le monde. Santana regarda son emploie du temps, et soupira en réalisant qu'elle avait cours de potion. Son professeur, Mr Schuester, était gentil bien que sa fossette en forme de fesses soit déroutante, mais cette matière ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Elle décida de sécher, et d'aller voire son petit amie Puck à son entrainement de Quidditch. Elle croisa Quinn Fabray, sa seule amie chez les Serpentards. Sa seule amie tout cour en faite.

« Santana ? Le cours de potions est de l'autre coté.

- Je ne vais pas y aller. »

Quinn ne semblait pas le moins du monde surprise. Elle avait l'habitude que son amie sèche les cours qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

Elle n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas envie d'y aller non plus. En plus, elle allait surement y croiser Rachel Berry. Quinn avait commencé à s'en prendre à la Gryffondor lors de leur première année. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à la tourmenter, et à faire de sa vie un enfer. Mais depuis que son petit ami, Finn Hudson, le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, l'avait plaqué pour sortir avec sa rivale, elle évitait Rachel. Mais Quinn lui jetait quand même quelques sortilèges, quand elle la croisait dans les couloirs.

« Bon, bah je viens avec toi, j'ai pas envie d'aller à ce cours non plus. »

Santana sourit, et remarqua soudain qu'elle avait oublié son grimoire dans la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal.

« Attend Fabray, j'ai oublié un truc, je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Santana n'attendit même pas de réponse et partit dans la direction opposée.

Elle arriva devant la salle, et entrouvrit la porte. Personne. Elle se dépêcha de prendre son grimoire, et s'en alla. Elle courut à toute vitesse, puis soudain elle heurta quelques choses, et se retrouva à terre.

Elle leva les yeux, et aperçu une Gryffondor. Elle était blonde, et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, qui ressemblaient à l'océan. Santana y était allé une fois, avec ses parents moldus, quand elle était jeune.

« Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, dis Santana, d'un ton moins méchant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Désolé, je suis en retard, et…

- Fais gaffe la prochaine fois !

- Désolé, répéta son interlocutrice, en baissant les yeux. Elle lui tendit une main pour se relever. Santana l'accepta et reprit sa course. »

Quinn l'attendait, les sourcils froncés.

« T'as mis du temps Lopez ! J'ai eu le temps de finir mon paquet de dragibus, dit elle en montrant son emballage. Allons-y maintenant. »

Les deux Serpentards s'assirent sur les gradins, et observaient leur équipe de Quidditch.

« Ca va entre toi et Puck, demanda soudain Quinn. »

Santana haussa les épaules. Si elle s'était mis avec Puck, c'était par ce qu'il était populaire, et par ce que sa crête et son côté Bad boy l'excitait.

« Ouais. Enfin, il est complètement abruti !

- Tu ne serais pas plutôt attiré par la belle Gryffondor blonde que t'as percuté dans le couloir tout à l'heure, répliqua Quinn, tout sourire ! »

Santana était étonnée. Quinn les avait observé, mais comment savait-elle qu'elle trouvait la blonde attirante. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas le cas, elle détestait tous les Gryffondors.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas balancé une tonne d'insulte, comme tu le fais habituellement ?

- Parce que j'étais pressée !

- Et pourquoi tu l'as laissé t'aidé à te relever ?

- J viens de te le dire, par ce que j'étais pressée ! »

Santana trouvait Quinn gonflante avec ses questions.

« En tout cas, tu ne l'as pas laissée indifférente.

- Ah bon, dit Santana, en essayant d'adopté un ton totalement détachée, bien qu'elle soit intéressée par les propos de son amie.

- Oh oui ! Elle t'a regardé partir en courant, en souriant, alors que tu n'as pas été des plus polies avec elle.

- Peu importe Fabray ! On s'en fout !

- Oh c'est bon San ! Bon, moi je te laisse dans tes pensées, j'ai cour de lévitation dans cinq minutes. On se voit au déjeuner. »

Santana hocha la tête, et ouvrit son grimoire pour se changer les idées.

Puck arriva, et s'assit près d'elle.

« Ca alors ! Lopez qui révise !

- Ferme la Puck ! Qu'est ce que tu veux.

- Je me demandais ce que faisait une Santana toute seule dans les gradins, alors que l'entrainement est finit depuis au moins une demie heure ! »

Santana leva les yeux, et vit qu'il n'y avait personne sur le terrain.

« Intéressant ! Maintenant tu me laisses ? »

Puck sourit, et posa un baiser brutal sur la joue de la Serpentard. Ce qu'il peut être énervant celui-là, pensa Santana. Elle resta quelques instants seule, puis décida d'aller au dortoir de Serpentard.

Dans les couloirs les élèves se séparaient devant elle pour la laisser passer.

Elle aperçu Blaine et Kurt, deux Serdaigles amoureux. Elle les trouvait secrètement adorable, mais elle tuerait plutôt que de l'avouer.

« Salut Santana, dit une voix dans le dos de cette dernière. La concernée se retourna. Et tomba nez à nez avec… Rachel ?

- Berry ? Est ce que tu as osé me parler ?

- Oh laisse ton orgueil de côté, et dis moi où est Quinn ?

- je pense pas qu'elle veuille te voire, maintenant tu vas te décaler si tu ne veux pas qu'une armée de lutins de Cornouailles viennent te déranger dans ton sommeil. »

La Gryffondor soupira.

« J'oubliais Santana, Mr Schuester veut te voire. »

Qu'est ce que Mr Fossette en forme de cul pouvait lui vouloir ? Elle monta au troisième étage, et trouva Mr Schuester qui rangeait ses affaires dans sa mallette.

« Santana, dit il en la gratifiant d'un sourire. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à mon cours ?

- Je me sentais mal, et j'avais…

- Santana ! Cela va faite la cinquième fois en deux semaines que tu sèches mon cours. Tes excuses ne marchent plus, je vais devoir te punir, toi et ta copine Fabray. »

Santana grogna.

« Tu es dans l'obligation de rejoindre mon Glee club, et va transmettre le message à Quinn ! Maintenant tu peux y aller. »

Santana était hors d'elle ! Le Glee club était la risée de tout Poudlard depuis plus de trois décennies ! Elle rejoignit Quinn au réfectoire. Son amie semblait mal en point.

« Ca va Fabray ? »

Son amie sursauta.

« Bien sûr, dit elle. Qu'est ce qu'il y a. »

Santana lui expliqua leur punition. Quinn semblait encore plus en colère qu'elle.

« Jusqu'à quand ?

- Schuester ne l'a pas précisé, mais on a intérêt à assister à ses cours à partir de maintenant ! »

Quinn serra les dents tellement fort qu'elles auraient pu se briser. Elle se leva précipitamment, laissant son amie seule.

Santana ne comprenait pas totalement la réaction de son amie. Certes faire partie du Glee club était suicidaire, mais Quinn réagissait un peu excessivement, et puis tout à l'heure, Berry qui la cherchait, tout ça était louche. Et puis la Gryffondor du couloire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas engueuler, comme tous ceux qui osent la bousculer ! Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne remarqua pas Puck, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Alors ma Serpentard préférée, dit il, en l'embrassant fougueusement.

- Casse toi, Puck. Je réfléchis !

- Tu sais réfléchir maintenant, répondit Puck, vexé. »

Santana ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Elle déjeuna seule avec ses pensées.

Quand elle eut finis, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, et fusilla son interlocutrice du regard.

« Berry encore toi ! C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu m'approches ! Dégage !

- Santana, c'est pour Quinn, dit Rachel en sortant une lettre de son grimoire. Donne la lui, s'il te plait ! »

Santana examina la lettre et leva les yeux.

- D'accord, mais si tu ne veux pas que je t'explose pour avoir oser me parler deux fois dans la même journée, tu me dis ce qu'il se passe entre toi, et Quinn.

- Je peux pas te le dire, dit Rachel, catégoriquement.

- T'es sérieuse Berry ? Dis Santana en pointant sa baguette sur la Gryffondor.

- Demande à Quinn ! »

Santana commença sa formule magique, quand le directeur, Mr Figgins, fit taire tout le monde.

« T'as de la chance Berry, mais la prochaine fois que tu est le culot de me parler, pas de pitié, chuchota Santana en tournant les talons, ignorant totalement ce que le principale avait à dire. »

Santana se dirigeait vers son dortoir, énervée par toute cette histoire, de Glee club, et de Rachel !

« Salut Santana, dit timidement une petite voix, à sa droite. »

Santana tourna la tête. C'était la Gryffondor aux yeux océans.

« Heu… salut, répondit Santana, un peu honteuse de ne pas connaître le prénom de la blonde.

- Il paraît que tu rejoins le Glee club ?

- On m'y a obligé ! Mais comment le sais-tu… heu…

- Brittany. J'y suis aussi, je ne chante pas bien, mais j'adore danser. Mes parents me l'ont appris quand j'étais petite. Ils sont moldus.

- Oui, les miens aussi, dit Santana tout sourire. Alors, j'imagine qu'on se croisera là-bas, Brittany. Tu as cours de quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas cours. J'allais à la bibliothèque. J'ai un devoir à rendre à Mme Sylvester, mais je n'y comprends rien ! »

Santana hésita un instant, et finit par proposer :

- Tu veux que je t'aide. »

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina ! Santana était, elle-même assez surprise par sa soudaine poussée de gentillesse.

« Mais tu n'as pas cours non plus, demanda Brittany.

- Non, Mme Holiday sera absente tout ce mois ci, elle est partit étudier les moldus quelque part à Londres.

- Génial, merci ! »

A la bibliothèque, de nombreux yeux fixaient les deux filles. C'était la première fois que Santana Lopez parlait à une Gryffondor.

Elles s'assirent dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. Brittany savait la chance qu'elle avait. Santana Lopez ne parlait à personne à part à Quinn, et à Puck.

Elle écoutait la Serpentard lui expliquer certaines choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, tout en la regardant. Brittany la trouvait magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur sa peau cuivrée. Ses yeux couleurs charbons étaient envoutants, et Brittany fondait à chaque fois que la brune souriait. Elle l'imaginait en maillot de bain, sur la plage. Elle rêvait de pouvoir toucher son corps…

« Tu as compris, demanda Santana, extirpant Brittany de ses pensées peu catholiques. »

La blonde hocha la tête alors qu'elle n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot que la Serpentard avait dis.

« Je dois y aller, à plus Britt, dit Santana. »

La Gryffondor fut ravi de savoir qu'elle avait, désormais, son propre surnom.

« Salut San, dit elle. »

La brune se leva en souriant, et partit.

Santana arriva au dortoir des Serpentards, et trouva Quinn en pleur sur son lit.

« Quinn, demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa meilleure amie pleurer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

- Rien, dit Quinn, les yeux rougis et gonflés.

- C'est Berry, je parie, grinça Santana, en serrant les poings.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, San. »

Santana ignorait si c'était le bon moment, mais elle décida de sortir la lettre de la Gryffondor et de la donner à son amie.

« Tiens, Berry me l'a donné au réfectoire. Je te jure que si elle t'a fait du mal, je la tue. C'est à cause de Finn encore ?

- Santana, il faut que je t'avoue un truc ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Santana prenait son petit déjeuner en silence, non sans lancer quelques regards vers Brittany. Mais la révélation de sa meilleure amie tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Elle venait d'apprendre que Quinn Fabray ressentait quelques choses pour le troll, alias Rachel Berry. Et ce n'était pas de la haine, au contraire.

Elle prit une gorgée de jus d'orange, et se leva pour aller au cours de potions.

« Santana attend ! »

La concernée se retourna et vit Brittany.

« Salut Britt, dit Santana en souriant.

- Je voulais te remercier, j'ai eu la moyenne à mon devoir, regarde ! »

La blonde montra la feuille à la Serpentard.

« Je suis contente pour toi Britt.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver sans toi ! »

Brittany la prit dans les bras. Santana respira le parfum de la Gryffondor. Elle sentait divinement bon. Elles restèrent comme ça cinq bonnes minutes, puis Brittany interrompit l'étreinte.

« Tiens, c'est pour te remercier. »

La blonde sortit de sa sacoche une petite peluche de licorne.

« Elle s'appelle Brittana. C'est un mix de nos prénoms ! »

Santana trouvait Brittany adorable. Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Elle n'en eut pas la certitude, mais elle crut voire la blonde rougir.

« J'espère qu'elle te plait. J'en ai plusieurs, mais c'est ma plus belle.

- Merci beaucoup Brittany ! »

Santana trouvait la blonde magnifique. Comme si d'un coup, elle venait de réaliser à quel point elle était belle. Elle lui tendit le petit doigt, et Brittany le saisit. Santana frissonna quand leurs peaux se rencontrèrent.

« Je t'accompagne en cours. T'as lévitation, non ? »

Brittany hocha la tête, et sourit.

Quinn se sentait mal. Pourquoi avait-elle dis à Santana ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de Rachel. Elle n'en était même pas sûre.

Elle croisa Rachel dans les couloirs. Cette dernière lui sourit, mais Quinn lui lança un regard remplit de haine. Rachel baissa les yeux, et s'enfuit rapidement.

Quand Santana eut fini son cours de potions, elle se dépêcha d'aller déposer la peluche de Brittany sur son lit. Elle entendit l'horloge sonner. C'était l'heure du Glee club. Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de retrouver Brittany. Elle déposa ses affaires sur son bureau, et s'en alla.

Elle retrouva la blonde devant la salle de Mr Schuester.

« Britt, dit elle.

- Santana ! Comment était ton cours de potions ?

- Ennuyeux, comme d'habitude, dit elle en souriant. »

- Ca va être génial au Glee club ! »

Santana put apercevoir ses yeux bleus pétillants et elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver fabuleuse.

Brittany prit le petit doigt de la Serpentard. C'était devenu leur petit rituel dès qu'elles se voyaient.

« Aller viens, je vais te présenter les membres. »

Santana ne connaissait aucun membre du Glee club, à part Rachel, Blaine, Kurt et Finn, l'ex de Quinn. Elle fit la connaissance de Mercedes, Tina et Mike, des Poufsouffle, Artie, et Sam, de Serdaigle, Rory, et Sugar, deux autres Gryffondors, et Jesse, un Serpentard plus âgé. Ils l'accueillirent en souriant.

« Quinn n'est pas là, demanda Mr Schuester. »

Santana lança un regard circulaire à la pièce et s'aperçu que son amie manquait à l'appelle. Elle espérait que Quinn n'est fait aucune bêtise.

« Désolé Mr Schue, j'ignore où elle est.

- Bien, dit il en claquant dans ses mains. J'ai quand même l'honneur d'accueillir notre nouveau membre, Santana Lopez. »

Cette dernière se leva, et toute la classe applaudit.

« Tu diras à Quinn que si elle ne se présente pas la prochaine fois, il lui arrivera des problèmes.

- Bien monsieur, dit Santana.

- Sinon Santana, sais-tu chanter ? »

Heu… Santana n'avait pas chanté depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Poudlard. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté, répondit-elle.

- Tu peux essayer, dit Mr Schuester, en se décalant pour laisser la scène à Santana. »

Cette dernière se leva et se plaça devant les autres élèves. Elle regarda vers Brittany. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, impatiente de voire la performance de son amie. Santana décida de chanter Valerie d'Amy Winehouse, une des seules chansons qu'elle connaissait par cœur. La musique débuta. Santana inspira profondément et commença à chanter :

**Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water**

**And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture**

**'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess**

**And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress**

**Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me**

**Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie. Valerie.**

**Did you have to go to jail? Put your house on up for sale? Did you get a good lawyer?**

**I hope you didn't catch a tan, I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for ya.**

**Are you shopping anywhere, changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?**

**And did you have to pay the fine, that you were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?**

**Well since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess.**

**And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress.**

**Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me**

**Why won't you come on over Valerie, ..**

**Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water**

**And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture.**

**Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess**

**And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress**

**Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me**

**Why won't you come on over Valerie? .Valerie.**

**Why don't you come on over? Valerie.**

« Waw, s'exclama Mr Schuester. Pourquoi nous avoir caché un si beau talent pendant tout ce temps ? »

Santana rougit et partit s'asseoir, sous un déluge de compliments.

Brittany lui prit la main, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu as été fantastique !

- Merci, et je suis pressée de te voire danser moi ! »

Brittany rougit à son tour, et baissa les yeux. Santana venait littéralement de fondre sur place, elle trouvait sa timidité trop mignonne !

« Bon, les vacances sont dans deux jours, dit Mr Schuester. Reposez vous bien pour être en forme à la rentrée, parce que cette année, nous allons gagner les communales ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris s'abattit sur la classe.

Santana et Brittany passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble.

Quinn était encore en train de pleurer sur son lit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? A cause de Rachel Berry. Elle était Quinn Fabray, bon sang, et Quinn Fabray ne pleurait pour les filles comme Rachel Berry. C'est sûr que tombé amoureuse de sa meilleure ennemie, ça n'arrive pas tout le temps, mais Quinn Fabray ne pleurait pas pour ce genre de choses. Elle allait parler à Rachel Berry, pour s'expliquer avec elle ! Quinn sécha ses larmes, et s'en alla. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondors. Soudain, elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait. La voix venait du couloir d'à coté. C'était celle de Rachel. Quinn s'approcha, et se cacha derrière une statue. Il y avait une autre personne avec Rachel. C'était Finn.

« C'est finit Finn, dit Rachel, d'un ton froid. »

Le Poufsouffle semblait triste et en colère.

« Quoi ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai quitté Quinn pour toi, que j'ai rejoins le Glee club, pour toi, et que…

- C'est bon Finn ! Tu as rejoins le Glee club pour toi, parce que tu aimes chanté, je suis désolé, mais ça ne marchera pas entre nous. »

Quinn était choqué que Rachel plaque Finn. Il était clairement l'un des élèves les plus populaire de Poudlard, et elle n'était rien, et elle le quittait comme ça, sans raison.

« Dis moi au moins pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner Finn ! On se verra au Glee club. »

La brune s'écarta, laissant le jeune homme seul, dans les couloirs. Quinn partit en courant, encore choqué de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Santana détestait les vacances de Noël. Il n'y avait personne au château en cette période. Quinn et Puck partait tous les deux chez leurs parents, mais ceux de Santana étaient dans l'impossibilité de l'accueillir. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie faire ses valises.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça San !

- Mais je vais tellement m'ennuyer Q ! Ca va être horrible sans toi !

- T'as demandé à Brittany ce qu'elle faisait ?

- Elle va chez ses parents à la mer, dit la brune, en soupirant. »

Quinn se retourna, et prit son amie dans ses bras.

« Deux semaines, c'est pas si long.

- Mais c'est mortellement ennuyeux ! »

Soudain, la cloche qui indiquait midi retentit.

« Faut que je me dépêche de finir, je dois rejoindre mes parents à la gare dans moins d'une heure. Et puis Puck ne part que demain, tu peux passer la journée avec lui ?

- Génial, répondit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel ! Il va passer la journée à Près au lard, avec son pote Matt. »

Quinn sourit.

« Bon j'y vais, je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelques choses à faire. »

La blonde fit l'accolade à son amie, et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bisou San, murmura-t-elle en partant. »

Santana la regarda s'en allé, et s'effondra sur son lit. Qu'allait-elle faire pendant deux semaines ? Elle descendit au réfectoire, et se servit un repas.

« Santana ! Santana ! »

La Serpentard se retourna, et vit Brittany. Cette dernière souriait, et semblait avoir courut.

« J'ai fais toute l'école pour te trouver. Mon voyage a été annulé, mes parents ne peuvent pas me prendre, alors je reste ici pour les vacances, on sera ensemble, dit Brittany toute excitée ! »

Santana était plus qu'heureuse.

« C'est génial Britt ! Tu veux manger avec moi ? »

Brittany regarda autours d'elle comme si elle avait fais une bêtise.

« C'est que… je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas une Serpentard.

- C'est bon, il n'y a personne. »

La bonde haussa les épaules, et s'assit à coté de son amie.

Elles mangèrent en discutant du Glee club quand soudain Brittany s'écria :

« Oh San, il neige ! On ira faire un bonhomme de neige ! »

La brune sourit et acquiesça :

« Bien sûr ! »

Elles terminèrent leur repas, et se dirigèrent dehors. Toute l'herbe était recouverte d'une épaisse couche blanche. Brittany commença à faire une boule pour la tête de leur bonhomme de neige. La façon dont la blonde s'appliquait fit rire Santana. Cette dernière rejoignit son amie, et elles continuèrent leur ouvrage.

« Je vais chercher des cailloux pour les yeux dit Brittany en souriant. »

Santana la regarda partir. C'était trop tentant. La Serpentard prit un tas de neige, et forma une boule, qu'elle jeta sur son amie. La blonde se retourna, et vit Santana, un air innocent. Brittany sourit, et bombarda la brune de neige.

« Tu vas me le payer Britt ! »

Elle prit la tête du bonhomme de neige, et l'écrasa sur celle de la blonde. Cette dernière éclata de rire. Elle enleva la neige qui était dans ses yeux, et vit son amie s'enfuir en courant. Elle s'élança directement à sa poursuite.

Elle la rattrapa en quelques minutes, et se jeta sur elle. Santana s'écrasa par terre. Brittany était au dessus d'elle, et elle lui tenait les bras.

« Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, murmura-t-elle. »

Santana se demandait si elle devait… non, elle n'oserait pas. Elle rêvait depuis si longtemps de l'embrasser. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait la blonde, elle voulait se jeter sur ses lèvres. La seule chose qui l'en avait empêcher, c'est que les sentiments de la blonde n'était peut être pas réciproque.

Elle réfléchissait quand elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres. C'était celles de Brittany. Brittany qui l'embrassait. Un petit baiser timide, mais plein d'amour. Elle mourait intérieurement. Elle lui rendit son baiser, plus fort cette fois, ci. Santana passa ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés de Brittany, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

La Gryffondor leva la tête, pour voir le visage de Santana.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime! »

La Serpentard sourit, et vola un dernier baiser à la blonde, avant de se relever.

Elle lui tendit son petit doigt, et la Brittany y accrocha le sien.

Les deux filles passèrent toutes les vacances collées l'une à l'autre. Rien que de se séparer pour aller dormir était insupportable.

« Dit San, demanda Brittany, alors qu'elles étaient allongées ensemble sur le lit de la Gryffondor.

- Mmmh ?

- Tu vas le dire à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Voilà la question tant redoutée par Santana. Elle y avait longuement songé, mais elle ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive ce qui était arrivé à Kurt, quand celui-ci avait avoué son homosexualité. Il s'était fait persécuté par l'ensemble de l'école, pendant deux ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Blaine. La brune avait conclu qu'elle préfèrerait garder le secret.

« Je ne sais pas…

- Mais tu sors toujours avec Puck, tu vas le plaquer ? »

Deuxième question redoutée. Santana détestait Puck, mais si elle le quittait pour passer tout son temps avec Brittany, on se douterait de quelque chose. Santana décida d'éluder la question.

« Les cours reprennent la semaine prochaine, on ne pourra plus se voire autant qu'avant. »

La blonde se redressa.

« Tu as éluder ma question. Vas-tu plaquer Puck, dit Brittany avec insistance. »

Pourquoi tout n'était pas plus simple ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle tout simplement pas la force de dire au monde qu'elle sortait avec Brittany.

« Je ne sais pas... C'est compliqué.

- Santana, il n'y a rien de plus simple, dit la blonde, en se levant. Mais si tu n'avais pas aussi honte de moi, tu penserais la même chose. »

Puis la Gryffondor partit en courant.

Merde, pensa Santana avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos commentaires, et vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Pour cet épisode, je me suis un peu inspirée de l'épisode de la saison 2, duel de duos !

Quinn lisait tranquillement un magasine, dans le train qui était censé la ramener à Poudlard. Elle était seule dans son compartiment, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle sortit un paquet de dragibus, et commença à les déguster. Soudain elle entendit la porte coulissante s'ouvrir.

« Hey Quinn, dit la personne qui venait d'entrer. »

Quinn connaissait cette voix, elle la connaissait par cœur. C'était celle de Rachel.

Elle leva les yeux de son magasine, et sentit un spasme lui secouer le ventre quand elle aperçu la jeune brunette.

« Salut, dit elle, froidement.

- Je peux m'asseoir, demanda timidement Rachel. »

Quinn respira un grand coup, et hocha la tête. La Gryffondor s'installa sur le siège en face du sien.

« Alors, dit Rachel. Comment étaient tes vacances ?

- Bien, murmura Quinn. »

La Serpentard avouerait que cette situation la déstabilisait un peu. Elle n'était pas mentalement prête à rencontrer Rachel, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour gérer ses émotions. Elle baissa les yeux, et fit semblant de lire son magasine, tout en observant Rachel. Cette dernière semblait toute autant mal à l'aise.

« Quinn, je pense que ce serait bien de parler de ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi, dit Rachel en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Quinn.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, et toi, demanda la blonde, en espérant que la brune retirerait sa main.

- Quinn, tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à m'éviter, ces temps ci tu es bizarre avec moi, tu ne m'insultes moins qu'avant, et j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites alors qu'autrefois, tu faisais tout pour qu'on se croise, afin de me ridiculiser. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais j'aimerais juste que tu me dises ce qui te tracasses. Et puis, je… même si tout n'a pas été rose entre nous, je tiens à toi/ »

Quinn sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle ressentit un nouveau spasme dans son bas ventre.

« Excuse moi, faut que j'aille aux toilettes, dit la blonde avant de s'enfuir en courant.

- Quinn ! Attend ! »

La Serpentard courut jusqu'au aux toilettes, et elle s'agenouilla devant la porte avant d'éclater en sanglot !

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Brittany et Santana ne se parlaient plus. Cette situation exaspérait la Gryffondor. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'elles s'aiment comme avant et qu'elles ne se quittent plus, mais Brittany ne supportait pas l'idée de partager Santana avec Puck. Cela la mettait hors d'elle. Pourquoi y avait-il Puck ? Et pourquoi Santana restait avec lui alors qu'elle l'aimait elle? Pourquoi ?

Brittany passait ses journées à penser à la brune. Mais elle voulait que ce soit Santana qui vienne s'excuser. C'était elle la fautive. Elle qui compliquait tout avec ses stupides histoire de popularité ! Pourquoi était-elle si lâche ? Brittany s'endormie presque à la bibliothèque. Elle ne dormait presque jamais, cauchemardant que Santana l'abandonnait pour partir avec Puck ? D'ailleurs, c'était un peu ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Bon, ma petite Brittany, tu vas te ressaisir ! Tu vas aller parler à Santana et attendre qu'elle s'excuse. Mais si elle refusait de s'excuser ? Brittany n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant ! L'horloge indiquant l'heure du dîné la sortit de sa torpeur.

La jeune blonde entra dans le réfectoire, et s'assit à côté de Sugar, une des deux autres Gryffondor du Glee club. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la sienne. Santana discutait avec Puck, en se collant à lui. Mais pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? La brune lui avait pourtant confié qu'elle ne supportait pas Puck ! Essayait-elle de la rendre jalouse ? Brittany termina son repas, en essayant d'ignorer le plus Santana, et s'en allant rapidement.

Quinn arriva tard au château. Tandis qu'elle déballait ses affaires, elle vit Santana allongé sur son lit, placé à côté du sien en train de lire.

« Alors, tes vacances, demanda la blonde ? »

Santana leva les yeux de son livre. Devait-elle dire à Quinn qu'elle avait passé ses vacances avec Brittany ? Non, même si elle était sa meilleure amie, ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée.

« Ennuyeux.

- Ah bon, tu n'avais pourtant pas une belle blonde pour te tenir compagnie, dit Quinn, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. »

Santana se sentit rougir. Elle plaça son livre devant son visage et marmonna :

« Brittany ? Si, son voyage a été annulé.

- Et vous vous êtes bien amusé toute les deux, chuchota Quinn à l'oreille de son amie.

- Ferme là Fabray ! Laisse moi lire ! »

Quinn éclata de rire. Elle rangea sa valise vide sous son lit.

« Bon, et toi tes vacances ?

- Pas mal, mais tu m'as manqué !

- Et t'as reparlé au Berry ? »

A l'entente de son nom, Quinn se figea sur place. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à contrôler ses émotions ? Elle renifla plusieurs fois, et essuya ses joues avec sa manche.

Elle sentit Santana se placer à côté d'elle, et lui faire un câlin.

« Ca va aller Quinn, ca va aller… »

Santana rangeait ses affaires de divination, s'apprêtant à aller le Glee club. Elle passa la porte et tomba sur Brittany. La blonde semblait l'avoir attendue.

« Hey, dit elle. »

Le visage de la Gryffondor restait impassible.

« Ecoute Britt, je suis désolée, je suis nulle, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

- Je veux juste que tu n'es pas honte de nous.

- Je n'ai pas honte ! Mais c'est trop dur à admettre ! Regarde Kurt, tu as bien vu ce qu'il a traversé ! Comment on le traitait ?

- Mais nous on serra ensemble, dit Brittany en prenant la main de la Serpentard. »

Santana marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force d'admettre qu'elle était lesbienne. Enfin pour le moment du moins. Peut être plus tard. Mais elle voulait retrouver sa belle blonde, qui lui avait temps manqué ! Elle murmura en baissant les yeux :

- Je… J'y réfléchirais… »

La Gryffondor serra son amie dans les bras.

« Allons au Glee club maintenant… »

Rachel était arrivée en avance au Glee club pour faire parvenir ses idées de chansons pour les communales à Mr. Schuester.

Dès qu'elle vit Jesse et les autres membres arriver, elle laissa Mr Schue et partit s'asseoir sur une chaise :

« Bien, dit le professeur en claquant dans ses mains. Tout le monde est là ? »

Santana était assise à côté de Brittany, et lui tenait la main. Elle jetait un rapide coup d'œil à Quinn. Cette dernière était isolée au fond de la salle.

« J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, mais nous devons nous concentrer sur les communales. Et de peur que certains ce soit ramolli pendant les vacances, j'ai décidé d'instaurer un duel de duos ! Vous choisirez un partenaire, et vous chanterez une chanson, ensemble.

- Quel genre de chansons devons-nous chanter, questionna Mercedes.

- Vous avez carte blanche ! A la fin, il y aura un vote, et les vainqueurs gagneront un diner gratuit, à mes frais, aux trois ballets ! »

Toute la classe applaudit.

« Du calme, intervint le prof, le sourire aux lèvres. Et Finn, tu voulais dire quelque chose ? »

Le Poufsouffle se leva, et se dressa devant les autres.

« J'aimerais chanter une chanson… Pour Rachel ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner si facilement, dit le jeune homme, en regardant la brune dans les yeux. »

Cette dernière détourna le regard. Finn entama **Don't stop believing. **

A la fin de la performance, un grand blanc régnait dans la salle. Santana regarda Quinn. La blonde serrait les poings, et sa mâchoire était crispée comme pas possible. La brune aurait voulu serré son amie dans les bras, et la rassurer.

Berry pleurait. Santana aimait voire la Gryffondor pleurer, mais pas quand ça touchait sa meilleure amie en même temps. Finn était toujours debout devant la salle, comme un idiot. Mr Schue décida d'intervenir.

« C'était une… merveilleuse chanson Finn ! Bravo, dit le professeur en donnant une claque dans le dos du Poufsouffle. »

Ce dernier se rassit en regardant Rachel. La brunette détourna le regard et fixa la pointe de ses chaussures.

Santana regarda de nouveau vers Quinn. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle allait se mettre à pleurer, et la Serpentard ne le supporterait pas.

« Santana, ça va, on dirait que tu vas commettre un meurtre, chuchota Brittany, à son oreille.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas, dit la brune, en lui souriant. »

Le cours dura encore une demie heure, pendant lesquelles, Mr Schue et Rachel proposaient leurs idées pour les communales.

Quinn était tellement en colère et triste. Elle aurait voulu crier, pleurer, et tuer Finn, puis gerber sur sa tombe ! Elle se ravisa, se disant que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Rachel se doutait de ses sentiments. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. D'ailleurs qui voudrait sortir avec la personne qui a fait de votre vie un enfer pendant des années ? Quinn se dirigeait sans aucune joie vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, quand on l'interpella.

« Quinn ! »

C'était Santana. Santana qui… pleurait ? Elle avait les yeux bouffis, et les joues rouges. Elle décida de mettre ses soucis de côté pour aider son amie.

« San, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est Brittany. Elle était tellement en colère. Elle voulait qu'on se mette ensemble pour le duel de duos. Mais j'ai refusé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ? Elle était tellement triste et en colère contre moi ! Elle s'est enfuie en courant, et moi, je ne l'ai même pas rattrapé ! »

Quinn enlaça son amie, et le murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu sais Brittany n'est pas rancunière, elle ne t'en voudra pas longtemps. »

La blonde sentit son amie pleurer de plus bel. Elle la prit par la main.

« Allons plutôt nous reposez, de tout façon, ce cours de défense est tellement ennuyeux. »

Les deux amies étaient l'une à côté de l'autre dans le lit de la brune.

« Quinn ?

- Mmmh ?

- Tout à l'heure, au Glee club… »

La blonde se crispa. Elle cessa un instant de respirer, puis articula :

« Et bah ?

- Tu semblais tellement… énervée.

- Oh bah d'après toi, comment j'aurais pu réagir quand cet idiot vient chanter une chanson à Rachel ! J'aurais voulu l'assassiner ! »

Santana prit la main de son amie, et la serra.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

La blonde sourit.

« Merci. Mais bon mes problèmes on s'en passera… Et toi avec Brittany ?

- J'espère que ça va s'arranger. Je sais ce que je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal en refusant de chanter avec elle… Elle venait de me pardonner, et puis paf, je lui replante un coup de couteau dans le dos.

- Britt et toi êtes faites pour être ensemble. Tu verrais comment tu te comportes avec elle. Tu es tellement différente de la Santana Lopez arrogante, désagréable et cruelle que je connais ! »

Santana ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre comme un compliment. Elle hésita, puis chuchota :

« - Merci Q!

- Bon, on va manger, je meurs de faim ! »

Les deux Serpentards arrivèrent au réfectoire, en se tenant la main. Elles s'installèrent et commencèrent à bavarder. Soudain, Santana s'arrêta de parler, et regarda derrière l'épaule de son amie avec insistance.

Quinn se retourna et aperçu Brittany toute joyeuse, en train de parler avec l'autre abrutie en fauteuil du Glee club. Comment s'appelait-il ? Archie ? Marti ? Artie c'est ça ! La blonde sautillait, et il souriait. Santana s'apprêtait à aller égorger le garçon. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Puis elle sentit une main rassurante se poser sur sa cuisse. C'était Quinn. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante d'être toujours là pour elle.

« Ca doit être pour le Glee club, lui dit-elle. Rien d'important. »

Santana se détendit, mais elle avait une boule coincée dans sa gorge. Une boule d'amertume et de jalousie intense !

Les deux amies avaient passé la journée collées l'une à l'autre. Le lendemain, elles se rendirent à la répétions du Glee club, en riant.

« Bonjours à tous, dit Mr Schuester. Alors maintenant, passons à notre duel de duos… Nous avons deux groupes qui veulent se présenter.

Finn et Rachel, venez ! »

Santana s'arrêta de rire. Elle était estomaquée. Finn et Rachel étaient de nouveau ensemble ? Elle lança des regards mauvais aux couples, et prit la main de Quinn, qui sembla assez mal en point.

Ils chantèrent **Endless Love**, non sans se lancer des regards amoureux.

« WAOUH, s'exclama Mr Schuester. Quelle performance ! Vous avez du pain sur la planche les autres ! Félicitation, maintenant, Brittany et Artie. »

Santana sentit son cœur se briser. Sa Brittany chantait avec Artie, cet… cet espèce de mutant en chaise roulante. Elle devait retenir ses larmes… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle flanche. Quinn lui caressa le bras.

Artie commença à chanter **I will always love you**, tandis que la blonde dansait. Santana dévisageait Brittany avec tellement de désespoir qu'elle devait faire pitié. La Gryffondor ne daigna même pas la regarder. Elle ne faisait que sourire à Artie. Artie ! Maintenant c'était son pire ennemi. Le seul obstacle qui la séparait de Brittany. Elle attendit la fin des cours pour se précipiter dans sa chambre.

Quinn la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

« Je sais que c'est dure, mais ils ne sortent peut être pas ensemble, lui dit la blonde.

- Je les ai vu dans les couloirs, et ils… ils s'embrassaient, cria Santana en éclatant en sanglot.

- C'est pas grave San, la réconforta Quinn.

- Et je suis désolée pour toi. J'ai envi de tous les tuer si tu savais! Brittany, Artie, Finn et Berry ! »

La blonde se retint de sangloter à son tour. Même si Santana paraissait forte, elle était extrêmement susceptible, et elle devait être là pour elle.

« Quinn, murmura la brune. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Parce que, maintenant, on sait que Rachel a des sentiments pour toi, et Brittany des sentiments pour moi.

- Je ne sais pas si Rachel à des sentiments pour moi.

- Pffff, elle a quitté Finn pour qui à ton avis?

- Bon enfin peu importe, où veux-tu en venir ?

- Il faut les rendre jalouses…

- Et comment tu veux faire ça ?

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit la brune. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Quinn avançait dans les couloirs le sourire aux lèvres. Le plan que Santana avait concocté l'avait rendu d'excellente humeur. Elle croisa justement son amie. La blonde s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Prête ? »

Le visage de la brune s'illumina, et elle répondit d'un ton mielleux :

« Prête. »

Alors Quinn posa ses lèvres sur celles de Santana. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles, et les deux filles sourirent. Leur plan fonctionnait à merveille. La nouvelle n'allait mettre que quelques heures à se disperser, et parviendrait donc aux oreilles de Brittany et Rachel, dans peu de temps. Leur baiser dura quelques secondes, puis les deux Serpentards se séparèrent.

« Pas mal Lopez, dit Quinn. Bon, j'ai faim, tu viens manger ? »

Brittany poussait le fauteuil de son petit copain Artie, en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

« Je peux te poser une question, demanda le jeune garçon.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe entre Santana et toi ? »

Brittany sentit les poils de sa nuque se redresser. Avait-il découvert qu'elles étaient sorties ensemble ?

« De quoi tu parles ?

- Bah avant vous étiez très proche, et depuis quelques jours, vous ne vous adressez plus la parole. »

Ouf, pensa Brittany. Leur liaison était restée secrète.

« Rien. Mais on a moins le temps de resté ensemble, c'est tout.

- Oh. Je comprends, surtout depuis que Santana sort avec Quinn. »

La respiration de Brittany se stoppa net. Elle avait dû mal entendre, c'était impossible !

« Quoi ?

- Elles se sont embrassées tout à l'heure dans les couloirs. T'aurais dû voire la tête des autres. En tout cas, ça ne me surprend pas qu'elles soient ensemble. Les deux plus belles garces de Poudlard! »

Brittany sentit des larmes perler dans ses yeux.

« Bon, viens, dit Artie. Allons manger. »

Brittany venait de terminer son repas, quand elle aperçu Quinn. Elle courut pour la rattraper.

« Hey… Quinn ? »

La concernée se retourna. Elle avait reconnu la voix de la Gryffondor, et savait quelle question elle allait lui poser.

« Hey Britt ! »

Cette dernière la regarda dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire triste.

« Alors toi et Santana vous… sortez ensemble. »

La Serpentard ne supportait pas de voire la petite tête de chien battu qu'affichait l'autre blonde.

« Oui, dit elle, en détournant le regard.

- Je suis super contente pour vous, dit Brittany, d'une voix brisée. Bon il faut que j'y aille. »

Sur ces mots, la blonde s'enfuie en courant, incapable de retenir plus ses larmes.

Quinn était contente. Même si elle avait de la peine pour Brittany, elle savait maintenant que leur plan fonctionnait. La Gryffondor était jalouse. Elle s'empressa d'aller faire part de cette bonne nouvelle à Santana.

« Quoi, cria Puck.

- Tu as bien entendu ! Toi et moi, c'est fini, dit Santana, toute calme. »

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sors avec Quinn.

- Quoi, attend ? Tu me largues… pour une fille ? C'est quoi ce délire.

- Oh lâche moi Puck. Bon on se voit au prochain match, je serais dans les tribunes… avec Quinn, dit Santana avant de partir, un petit sourire narquois au coin du visage. »

Le garçon était dans une rage folle, et Santana en était ravie ! La cloche sonna et elle se dirigea vers la salle du cours de potion. Soudain, Quinn lui sauta dessus et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. La brune sourit.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, dit la blonde.

- Ah oui ?

- J'ai croisé Brittany tout à l'heure, et elle m'a demandé si je sortais vraiment avec toi, et j'ai répondu que oui.

- Et ?

- Elle semblait vraiment triste…

- Tant qu'elle n'aura pas quitté sa loque humaine, rien ne me fera vraiment plaisir.

- Ah oui ? »

Quinn s'approcha de l'autre Serpentard, une lueur de défi dans son regard et lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille :

« Même pas ça. »

Puis elle mordilla la lèvre inferieur de la brune, avant de l'embrasser.

« Attend, dit Santana, sans vraiment la repousser.

- C'est bon, le couloir est vide… »

Quinn passa sa main dans le dos de son amie, et la pressa contre elle. Elle lui mordilla le cou, en laissant des traces de dents, et la brune y répondit par un gémissement.

« J'entends des pas, chuchota Santana.

- On s'en fout S !

- Non, sérieusement. »

La brune repoussa son amie, et détourna la tête.

Rachel apparut au bout du couloir.

« Salut, dit cette dernière. Je dérange peut être ? »

Quinn sursauta quand elle aperçu la petite brunette.

« Non c'est bon, dit Santana. Je partais. »

Cette dernière s'en alla, laissant Berry et son amie dans le couloir.

Brittany alla aux répétions du Glee club avec son petit copain.

Elle pénétra dans la salle et vit Santana. Elle la regarda intensément, mais la brune ne la remarqua pas. La Gryffondor se sentit triste, et partit s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Quinn arriva à son tour, et s'assit à côté de sa petite copine. Les deux filles s'embrassèrent, en se souriant, ce qui fendit le cœur de Brittany.

« Qu'est ce que t'as dis le Hobbit, dans le couloir, demanda Santana.

- On n'a pas vraiment discuté et évite de l'appeler comme ça. En tout cas, tu devrais voire comment Brittany te dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure ! »

La brune sourit et lança un regard discret en direction de la Gryffondor. En effet, elle les regardait avec une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux bleu océan, tandis que la roue libre lui secouait l'épaule pour lui parler. Ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer celui là. Comment s'était-il débrouillé pour sortir avec une fille aussi géniale que Brittany ? Santana savait qu'elle avait pratiquement poussée la blonde dans les bras de l'autre abruti à lunette en refusant le duo, mais la brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait choisi LUI ? Le plus gros loser de la planète ! Elle devait avoir pitié de lui, c'était la seule raison. Santana fut ramené dans la réalité par Quinn.

« Je pense qu'on devrait faire notre duo ensemble ? T'en pense quoi Lopez ?

- Ouais, répondit la brune, en affichant un sourire. Bon regarde, y a le Hob… Rachel qui va prendre la parole, avec son Lamentin. »

Quinn détourna le regard. Rachel se tenait devant les autres, et regarda Finn avant d'hocher la tête.

« Alors, dit le Poufsouffle tout sourire. Rachel et moi avons décidé… de nous marier ! »

Malgré l'enthousiasme dans les paroles du garçon, tout le monde restait la bouche grande ouverte, même Mr Schuester. Quinn l'avait ressentit comme un couteau dans le cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle subir ça ? Une larme avait commencé à couler sur ses joues, mais elle l'essuya rapidement. Elle entendit Santana murmurer :

« Je vais les étriper, ces deux connards ! »

Quinn fut surprise par les propos de son amie. Elle lançait un regard qui disait « ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller » à la brune.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

« Nous… nous serions vraiment… très heureux que vous assistiez à notre mariage, continua Rachel.

- Mais… vous n'êtes pas assez mature pour ce genre de chose, dit Mercedes. »

Santana serrait les dents. Elle devait prendre sur elle pour s'empêcher de commettre un meurtre. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? A faire du mal à Quinn comme ça ? Elle insulta intérieurement le Hobbit et sa baleine de compagnie, puis saisit la main de Quinn, en espérant réconforter un peu son amie.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Finn et Rachel avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles, et Quinn était toujours aussi désespérée. Bien sûr, personne ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit. Pendant la journée, elle faisait comme si tout aller bien. Mais tout cela n'était qu'une couverture, et elle ne retirait son masque qu'en présence de Santana, dans les dortoirs, où elle pouvait pleurer tranquillement toutes les larmes de son corps, dans les bras de son amie.

« Laisse moi juste tuer Finn, dit Santana. Tu peux garder Berry, laisse moi juste ce… »

Santana ne trouvait pas l'adjectif approprié pour définir ce qu'elle ressentait pour Finn. Ce n'était pas de la haine, c'était tellement pire !

« Merci San, mais c'est bon, j'ai juste envie de dormir. »

La brune se plia à la demande de son amie. Elle l'allongea sur son lit et lui caressa la tête. Elle sentit la respiration de la blonde se calmer, et les reniflements avaient cessés. Puis elle finit par aller se coucher à son tour.

Quinn s'était endormie sous les caresses de Santana. Santana, la seule personne qui avait toujours était là pour elle. Qui la faisait rire quand elle n'avait pas le moral, qui la réconfortait quand elle pleurait, et qui s'occupait d'elle quand elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seule, comme hier soir.

Elle se réveilla à l'aube, et regarda du côté du lit de son amie. Celle-ci dormait à poing fermé. Elle était adorable, avec son petit sourire béat peint sur son visage, qui indiquait qu'elle faisait un beau rêve.

Quinn se leva, et enfila son uniforme, avant d'aller se maquiller. Elle se passa un léger coup de peigne dans les cheveux, puis les attacha en chignon.

« Q ? »

La blonde se retourna et vit Santana qui lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« San ? Bien dormi !

- Tu peux pas savoir, j'ai fais un rêve sexuelle merveilleux, et t'étais dedans, répondit la brune, d'un ton sensuelle. »

Quinn éclata de rire.

« Et bien, je suis flattée ! »

Elles se fixèrent pendant un moment, puis Santana sortit de son lit et s'habilla.

« Bon, tu m'emmènes petit déjeuner ou quoi Fabray ? »

Rachel était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, ni ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'était remise avec Finn, et elle allait maintenant l'épouser. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'épouser ce garçon, dont elle n'était pas amoureuse. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Rachel de se laisser prendre par les évènements. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fais. Elle avait perdue le contrôle. Et le comportement de Quinn à son égare était vraiment étrange. Lorsqu'elle avait informé le Glee club de ses fiançailles, Quinn avait réagis bizarrement. Connaissant la blonde, cette dernière l'aurait surement rabaissée et se serait moquait d'elle, mais au lieu de ça, elle avait laissé échapper une larme. Oui, oui, Quinn Fabray avait pleuré. Et Santana qui leur avait lancé des regards empli de haine et de colère.

Rachel était assise à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner, lorsqu'elle aperçu les deux Serpentards entrer dans la salle. Ces dernières se tenaient la main, et partirent se servirent un petit déjeuner. Rachel se décida. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui se passait. Elle se leva et vint se planter derrière les deux filles. Elle se racla la gorge pour qu'elles remarquent sa présence.

Rachel guetta leur réaction. Santana avait les yeux brûlants d'agressivité.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous veux Hobbit. Je te préviens, si t'es là pour ton mariage, tu peux directement aller te faire foutre !

- Heu… non… je viens pour… heu…

- Bon, t'accouches, on a faim nous ! »

Rachel avait perdu le fil de ses pensées quand elle avait plongé son regard dans celui de Quinn. Le regard de la blonde était empli de tristesse et de désespoir.

« Je voulais juste savoir si… si vous alliez bien ?

- Dégage, je fais déjà de gros effort pour ne pas te tuer à chaque fois que je croise ta face de singe à qui on aurait greffé un bec de piaf !»

La brune avait répondu avec tellement de froideur, que Rachel savait que si elle ne s'en allait pas dans la seconde, une tornade Santana s'abattrait sur elle.

« Ca va, merci de t'en préoccuper, maintenant, tu peux t'en aller. »

Quinn venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois de la conversation. Il n'y avait rien de méchant ou d'ironique dans ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rachel la fixait en essayant de déchiffrer ses sentiments. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle s'écarta et retourna à sa table, tout en continuant d'observer du coin de l'œil les Serpentards.

« Ohlala, je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Santana.

- Quoi?

- Berry ! Cette naine a le culot de venir nous parler. EN PUBLIQUE! »

Quinn sourit face à l'indignation ridicule de son amie, mais elle ressentait toujours cette boule douloureuse au creux du ventre. Cette boule qui la consumait chaque jour de son existence. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'elle ? De Berry ? La fille qu'elle pensait être sa pire ennemie. Celle qui lui avait volé Finn ! Finn n'était maintenant qu'un idiot et loser du Glee club, qui ne représentait rien à ses yeux. Mais lui, au moins, avait Rachel ! Voilà que maintenant, elle était jalouse de Finn ! Elle allait vraiment mal. Mais bon, elle devait se ressaisir. Après tout, elle était Quinn Fabray bordel ! Et si il fallait qu'elle se batte pour Rachel, elle allait le faire ! Mais pouvait-elle rivaliser avec ce crétin d'Hudson ? Rachel n'était pas lesbienne, et, peut être que le plan mis en place par Santana avait marché avec Brittany, mais ca n'avait absolument pas fonctionné avec Rachel ! Pourquoi lui pourrissait-elle la vie comme ça ? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement la laisser vivre en paix ! La laisser aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle avait essayé de l'oublier, de se dire que cet amour était impossible, mais en vain. Elle aimait Rachel Berry et elle savait que rien n'y changerait.

« … Grosse conne qui ne mérite pas mieux que de mourir seule ! »

Quinn leva les yeux vers Santana. Elle venait de passer cinq minutes à insulter Rachel.

« Heu… Quinn, ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais, ne t'inquiète pas San. Bon allons au Glee club. »

Brittany n'avait pas reparlé à Santana depuis longtemps, et elle commençait à être en manque de la Serpentard. La blonde était assise sur les jambes d'Artie, et ce dernier lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle souriait, mais, secrètement, elle rêvait que Santana soit à la place du garçon.

Justement, cette dernière entra dans la pièce accompagnée de Quinn. Elle détestait les voire ensemble. Elle avait la désagréable impression que Santana l'avait remplacé par l'autre blonde. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les regarder. Les deux filles s'étaient isolées du reste du groupe. Brittany observait Santana, quand celle-ci tourna la tête vers elle. La Gryffondor rougit, et n'en croyait pas ses yeux quand Santana lui sourit. Elle lui rendit volontiers son sourire, mais d'un coup, le visage de la Serpentard se durcit. Brittany tourna la tête et vit qu'Artie fusillait Santana du regard. La brune fronça les sourcils et reprit sa conversation avec Quinn, en lui tenant la main. Cette vision donna des nausées à Brittany. Mais maintenant elle savait une chose, Santana ne la détestait pas, et elle allait tout faire pour redevenir son amie. Même si elle aurait voulu plus. Mais elle sortait désormais avec Artie, et Santana avec Quinn. Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux une Santana amie, que pas de Santana du tout.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Rachel pleurait, assise dans un couloir. Les élèves passaient devant elle, mais ne la voyaient pas. Elle avait l'habitude d'être ignoré de tous, et s'en fichait royalement, tant que cela n'atteignait pas sa voix. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçu Brittany, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Rachel ? Ca va ? »

La brune essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et murmura, d'une voix presque inaudible :

« Ouais, ne t'en fais pas…

- T'es sûre ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Rachel fixa la blonde quelques seconds, puis éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Brittany fut d'abord surprise, puis la prit dans ses bras.

« Allons autre part, dit elle. »

Les deux filles se levèrent, et allèrent aux toilettes. Elles étaient vides.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda Brittany. »

Rachel fronça les sourcils, et se mit à crier, tout en continuant de pleurer.

« J'ai failli l'épouser ! Ce salaud ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Avec cette garce en plus ! Mais je n'y crois pas ! Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? »

La blonde ne voyait absolument pas de quoi parler la brune.

« Heu… quoi ? »

Rachel baissa les yeux, et continua d'une voix plus douce :

« C'est Finn.

- Et bien quoi Finn ?

- Et bien il y a que ce salaud m'a trompé avec cette fille … Ginny truc machin ! Une salle garce qu'il a rencontrée pendant les vacances ! Tu te rends compte que j'allais l'épouser ! »

Brittany fut choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle était maintenant mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle, en serrant Rachel dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller, répondit cette dernière. »

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt puis Rachel reprit :

« J'ai cours dans peu de temps, je devrais y aller ! »

Brittany hocha la tête.

« Si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, ou de quoique ce soit d'autre, je suis à ! »

Rachel sourit faiblement, puis marmonna un « merci » avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Quinn et Santana étaient assises dans la salle du Glee club, isolées du reste du groupe, comme à leurs habitudes.

Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, quand Rachel arriva. Elle avait d'énormes cernes et ses yeux étaient bouffis.

Les Serpentards l'observèrent, incrédules. La Gryffondor s'installa à leur opposer, et fit une grimace de dégoût, quand Finn entra dans la pièce.

Il s'assit derrière Rachel, en la fixant intensément.

« Casse toi Finn !

- Je suis si désolé, dit le jeune homme ! Je t'aime, je ferais n'importe quoi pour…

- Ferme là ! Ecoute, je ne veux plus te voire, ni t'entendre ! Si tu me croises dans les couloirs, ne daignent même pas me regarder. Je t'interdis de ne serait-ce que penser à moi ! Est ce que je suis claire !

- Non, s'il te plait Rachel, ne fait pas ça ! »

La jeune fille leva une main en l'air, pour le faire taire !

« Maintenant soit tu dégages, soit c'est moi qui part ! »

Finn s'en alla, en lui lançant un dernier regard, rempli de désespoir.

Quinn était choquée par l'audace de Rachel, et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble ! Finn et Rachel avaient rompus, et c'était la brune qui avait mis un terme à leur relation.

Elle entendit Santana murmurer :

« Eh ben, le Hobbit a du cran pour envoyer bouler Finnocence comme ça ! »

Santana vit Brittany et Artie entrer dans la salle du Glee club. Ils s'assirent au premier rang, et discutèrent en se souriant. La Serpentard regardait le couple, dégoutée. Pourquoi Brittany sortait avec l'éclopé ? Cette espèce de fardeau qui ne méritait absolument pas la Gryffondor. D'ailleurs elle non plus ne la méritait pas, mais, sérieusement, Brittany valait tellement mieux que ce mec ! Elle arqua un sourcil quand Artie chuchota un truc dans l'oreille de la blonde, et que celle ci sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Santana, dit Quinn en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dis, j'ai tort ?

- Heu… non, enfin…

- Laisse tomber, dit la blonde, en souriant. »

Santana lui sourit à son tour, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Bonjour à tous, dit Mr Schue. Tout de suite, notre dernier duo de notre duel de duos : Quinn et Santana ! »

Les deux filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la scène.

**POV Santana**

Les premières notes de **Lucky **débutèrent, et mon cœur s'emballa. Je regardais en direction de Brittany, qui semblait pressée de m'entendre chanter.

**Do you hear me ? I'm talking to you**

**Across the water, across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my baby, I'm trying**

Brittany arborait un sourire radieux, ce qui me fit l'effet d'une bombe, mais qui semblait déplaire fortement à Artie. Ce dernier me regardait d'un mauvais œil, et saisit la main de Brittany, pour me prouver qu'elle était toujours sienne. Il pouvait toujours courir… enfin, rouler, dans peu de temps, Britt retomberait dans mes bras, et ce pauvre naze se retrouverait seul, autrement dit, la seule chose qu'il méritait !

Quinn continua:

**Boy I hear you in my dreams,**

**I feel your whisper, across the sea**

**I keep you in my heart **

**You make it easier, When life gets hard**

Je notais que mon amie lançait des regards à Rachel. Celle ci baissa les yeux. Quinn tourna ensuite sa tête vers moi, puis nous reprîmes la chanson :

**I'm Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Ooh Ooh Ooh **

**They don't know how long it takes**

**Waiting fore a love like this**

**Every time we say goodbye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

**I'm Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where we have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where we have been**

**Lucky to be coming home someday…**

**Fin du POV Santana**

Tout le monde applaudit, excepté Artie et Finn. Mr Schuester complimenta personnellement les jeunes filles, et dit d'un ton enjoué :

« Procédons maintenant aux votes… »

* * *

Brittany poussait Artie dans les couloirs.

« T'es pas trop triste qu'on ait pas gagné le duel de duos, questionna le jeune homme.

- Si, mais je suis contente pour Quinn et Santana… »

C'était la demie vérité. Elle était peut être contente pour Santana, mais elle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Quinn.

« Et bien, si tu veux, on pourrait aller aux trois ballets quand même… Il paraît que leurs bières au beurre sont délicieuses ! »

La blonde sourit, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami :

« Oh oui !

- Disons samedi, je passerai aux dortoirs des Gryffondor à 20h ?

- Génial ! »

Ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, où ils durent se séparer pour aller manger.

* * *

Quinn était à la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Santana.

« J'avais envie de l'étriper je te jure ! Dès que l'occasion se présentera, je ferais passer l'envie d'être né à ce débile en fauteuil !

- Mmmh, murmura la blonde, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié, enfermée dans ses pensées.

- Je me demande ce que peut lui trouver Brittany ! Elle aurait pu avoir pratiquement tous les garçons de Poudlard, et qui elle choisit ? Le plus laid et le plus insignifiant ! Je te jure je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de le tuer. S'il avait embrassé Britt, MA Britt, devant MOI je l'aurais torturer, puis égorgé vivant ! Je vais lui passer l'envie de se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! Bon bref…Et toi, tu dois être contente, le Hobbit ne sort plus avec Godzilla !

- Mmmh…

- Quinn ? »

Cette dernière sursauta.

« Oui ?

- Je disais : ça doit te plaire que Berry ne sorte plus avec la baleine qui lui servait de petit ami ? »

La blonde haussa les épaules, et répondit d'une voix détachée :

« Elle a eut raison de quitter Finn, ce n'est qu'un abrutis ! »

Santana prit la main de son amie, et lui lança un regard malicieux :

« Alors, maintenant, tu vas faire quoi pour récupérer le Hob… Rachel ?

- Pour l'instant je l'ignore… »

* * *

Rachel sortit du réfectoire en courant, en essayant encore d'échapper à Finn. Le Poufsouffle la harcelait depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec lui. Il réussit à la rattraper, et se dressa devant elle, pour l'obliger à l'écouter.

« Rachel…

- Finn, j'aimerais bien aller dans ma chambre !

- Rachel, écoute moi : je t'aime… Crois le ou non, si tu me laisses une second chance, je te jure que je te ferais plus jamais de mal !

- Finn, s'il te plait, fiche moi la paix…

- Mais Rachel… »

Cette dernière tourna les talons, et partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles. Au moins, Finn ne viendrait pas la chercher ici. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine, et pleura sans trop savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Artie roulait dans les couloirs en direction du dortoir des Gryffondor afin de rejoindre Brittany pour l'emmener au restaurant, quand soudain Santana apparut devant lui et lui barra la route.

« Excuse moi Santana, tu me bloques le passage, dit le garçon.

- Déjà tu vas changer de ton et m'écouter bien attentivement sans m'interrompre, piger Professeur Xavier ? »

Artie hocha nerveusement la tête.

« Bien ! Alors je vais te briefer sur ce qu'il va se passer : Premièrement tu vas arrêter de sortir avec Britt, et t'as intérêt à obéir, sinon crois moi, je vais te le faire regretter, deuxièmement tu…

- Artie ? Santana ? »

Cette dernière se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Brittany.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle. »

Merde, pensa la brune. Elle arrivait vraiment au mauvais moment.

- Rien Britt, répondit Santana. Je partais. »

Elle adressa à son amie un sourire sincère, et tourna les talons, non sans lancer un regard noir à Artie.

Le couple regarda la Serpentard partir.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait Artie ?

- Oh rien… Bon, allons aux Trois Ballets.

Santana retrouva Quinn dans le dortoir des Serpentards. La blonde se précipita vers elle, visiblement énervée.

« Bordel San ? Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? On devait aller au resto à 19h30 tu te souviens ?

- Ah ouais ! Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié !

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave ! On ira une autre fois.

- Si, allons-y !

- T'es sûre ?

- Ouais, j'ai… j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

- Bon, ok. Laisse moi juste me recoiffer, cinq minutes. »

Santana hocha la tête et s'assit sur son lit, tandis que son amie se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Une fois que Quinn eut fini, elles sortirent du château, et s'orientèrent vers Près au Lard. Elles arrivèrent aux Trois Ballets quelques minutes plus tard. Elles s'apprêtaient à entrer quand Santana aperçu Brittany et Artie à travers la vitrine du restaurant. Elle se figea net, et Quinn ne mit qu'une minute pour apercevoir le jeune couple à son tour.

« Heu San… T'es sûre de vouloir y aller, sinon on peut y retourner demain, je comprendrais…

- Non, c'est bon ! »

Elles pénétrèrent dans le restaurant et choisirent une table isolée des autres, pour ne pas être dérangées.

A peine furent elles installées, qu'un serveur vint prendre leur commande.

« Une bière au beurre, et une salade, dit Santana.

- La même chose, continua Quinn. »

Le serveur prit note, et repartit. Santana ne quittait pas Brittany des yeux. La voire sourire avec Artie lui était insupportable.

« Bon, tu vas les espionner comme ça toute la soirée ? »

La brune détourna le regard, et fronça les sourcils.

« Oh, c'est juste que voire Britt avec ce minable en fauteuil est vraiment…

- Douloureux ? »

Santana hocha la tête.

« Bon, parlons d'autre chose. On est là pour se changer les idées, pas vrai ?

- Oui, tu as raison ! »

Les deux amies reprirent tranquillement la conversation en changeant de sujet, mais la brune continuait tout de même à épier du coin de l'œil Brittany.

Tandis que Quinn racontait une histoire à propos de son cours de Divination, Santana vit Artie poser sa main sur la cuisse de Brittany qui ne le repoussa pas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle repoussa sa chaise en arrière et se leva d'un bond. Elle s'apprêtait à bondir comme une bête sauvage sur Artie afin de l'étriper, mais une main la retint et la ramena en arrière.

« San, du calme, dit Quinn, d'un ton sec.

- Me retiens pas sinon je vais te tuer aussi !

- Tu vas arrêter de te mettre sur les nerfs à chaque fois que tu verras Brittany en compagnie d'Artie ! Et ce n'est pas en tuant son petit copain qu'elle va te retomber dans les bras ! »

Santana grogna, et se détacha de l'emprise de Quinn. Elle continua sa route, dans le même but. La blonde soupira longuement. Elle aurait préféré ne pas en arriver là mais son amie ne lui laissait pas le choix ! Elle la ramena une seconde fois en arrière, et cette fois ci, l'embrassa.

Santana, prise au dépourvu, ne fit pas le moindre geste. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Quinn tira la brune vers la table. Elles se rassirent toutes les deux, et il y eut un silence avant que Quinn ne se décide à prendre la parole :

« C'est bon, t'es calmé ?

- Foux moi la paix Fabray !

- En tout cas, mon baiser à eut l'effet voulu, tu devras voire comment Brittany nous dévisage ! »

Santana tourna légèrement la tête, et vit Brittany, le regard triste. Elle reconnut que tuer Artie était une mauvaise idée. Quinn reprit le cours de son histoire, et la brune écouta son histoire sans même lancer un regard au jeune couple.

« San ? T'as fini ton repas, fini par dire la blonde.

- Ouais, on peut… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vit Artie déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie en plein milieu du restaurant. Ok, là s'en était vraiment trop. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut en direction de Brittany, qu'elle empoigna par le bras et qu'elle sortit dehors.

La Gryffondor lui lançait un regard plein de points d'interrogations.

« San ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Cette dernière se dirigea vers une ruelle déserte en continuant de tirer Brittany.

« Santana ? T'es sûre que tout va bien ? Artie doit m'attendre et…

- Fuck Artie, dit elle, avant de saisir le cou de son interlocutrice et de l'embrasser. »


End file.
